Papa's Taco Mia HD
Papa's Taco Mia HD is the fifth HD game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on May 3, 2016 and was officially released on June 27, 2016. Announcement Hey Everyone! You heard that right, Papa’s Taco Mia HD is coming to iPad, Amazon Fire, and Android Tablets!!! The original Papa’s Taco Mia came out almost 5 years ago. It was only our third time making a Gameria, but it was ground breaking for it’s time. We introduced unlockable toppings, closers, badges, and many other things. However, five years is five years, and many gameplay elements have evolved since then. So much has improved that Papa’s Taco Mia HD feels like a brand new game. We’re very excited to show off all the cool stuff we have been working on, so tune in next time for more Sneak Peeks of Papa’s Taco Mia HD! Description Hooray!! You've just won Papa Louie's taco-eating contest, so grab your spatula because you’re the proud owner of a brand new... JOB!?! Get ready to build some tasty tacos unlike any you've made before! As the seasons change outside the taco shop, your customers will order brand-new holiday tacos with a huge amount of new seasonal ingredients. You'll unlock new taco shells, meats, toppings, and sauces for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love thinking outside the box and ordering a creative new take on tacos. Customers will occasionally bring you unique Special Recipes, which you can serve as the Daily Special in the taco shop! Each Special also has a bonus you can earn for serving a prime example of that recipe. When you serve enough Specials to master that recipe, you'll also earn a special prize! Papa's collection of Stickers are now arriving on your tablet! During the game, you'll be able to earn 90 colorful Stickers by completing a wide variety of tasks and achievements. Each customer in your shop also has a list of their three favorite Stickers: Earn all three of that customer's favorite stickers and you'll be rewarded with a brand-new outfit to give to that customer! Play as Mitch or Maggie, or create your own custom character to work in the restaurant! You can also hire or create a Server to help with your shop's Dining Room, where customers can sit and enjoy their freshly-made tacos. Visit the Shop to find an extensive wardrobe of holiday clothing and accessories for your workers, which you can buy with your hard-earned tips. Earn even more clothing and other prizes by playing Foodini's Mini-Games after each workday! The customizable lobby is back, with new themes of furniture and decorations for each holiday of the year! Decorate the restaurant with holiday decorations and your customers won't mind waiting even longer for their food. You can also change the wallpaper, flooring, countertop, and trim, which will change the decor in the Dining Room as well! Game Features *Hands-on taco shop in the Papa Louie universe *Updated and remastered for iPad & Tablets *Multi-task between cooking, building, and serving chips & dip *Earn and Master 40 unique Special Recipes *90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients *Custom chefs and servers *Tons of furniture & clothing to decorate your shop & workers *Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips *101 customers to serve with unique orders *Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Over 100 ingredients to unlock *7 exciting Mini-Games to play after each workday Previews *'05/03/2016:' Papa's Taco Mia HD is announced!http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7522 *'05/10/2016:' Revitalized Tacodale http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7536 *'05/17/2016:' Specials!!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7619 *'05/23/2016:' Stickers!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7640 *'05/30/2016:' Holidays!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7657 *'06/06/2016:' New Station!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7692 *'06/13/2016:' Updated Stations http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7712 *'06/20/2016:' Launch Date Announced!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7769 *'06/27/2016:' Papa’s Taco Mia HD is here!!!!!!!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7797 Customers *Penny (Tutorial) *Greg (After Tutorial) *Clair (Random) *Kingsley (Random) *Bruna Romano (Random) *Wally (Random) *Janana (Time) *Little Edoardo (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Brody (Time) *Pinch Hitwell (Time) *Yui (Time) *Perri (Time) *Bertha (Time) *Mayor Mallow (Time) *Crystal (Time) *Cherissa (Time) *Rhonda (Time) *Gremmie (Time) *Sue (Time) *Duke Gotcha (Time) *Skyler (Time) *Edna (Time) *Kayla (Time) *Vicky (Time) *Kenji (Time) *Trishna (Time) *Hacky Zak (Time) *Nevada (Time) *Zoe (Day 2) *Whiff (Rank 2) *Yippy (Rank 3) *Timm (Rank 4) *Rita (Rank 5) *Boomer (Rank 6) *Matt (Rank 7) *Lisa (Rank 8) *Ember (Rank 9) *Nick (Rank 10) *Olga (Rank 11) *Carlo Romano (Rank 12) *Deano (Rank 13) *Wendy (Rank 14) *Big Pauly (Rank 15) *Johnny (Rank 16) *Hank (Rank 17) *Ivy (Rank 18) *James (Rank 19) *Cooper (Rank 20) *Willow (Rank 21) *Ninjoy (Rank 22) *Marty (Rank 23) *Professor Fitz (Rank 24) *Olivia (Rank 25) *Sienna (Rank 26) *Taylor (Rank 27) *Mary (Rank 28) *Steven (Rank 29) *Scooter (Rank 30) *Santa (Rank 31) *Cecilia (Rank 32) *Chester (Rank 33) *Hope (Rank 34) *Tony (Rank 35) *Xolo (Rank 36) *Franco (Rank 37) *Peggy (Rank 38) *Connor (Rank 39) *Iggy (Rank 40) *Scarlett (Rank 41) *Prudence (Rank 42) *Sarge Fan (Rank 43) *Clover (Rank 44) *Roy (Rank 45) *Georgito (Rank 46) *Hugo (Rank 47) *Julep (Rank 48) *Shannon (Rank 49) *Doan (Rank 50) *Cletus (Rank 51) *Mandi (Rank 52) *Mindy (Rank 53) *Captain Cori (Rank 54) *Rudy (Rank 55) *Tohru (Rank 56) *Radlynn (Rank 57) *Austin (Rank 58) *Foodini (Rank 59) *Sasha (Rank 60) *Utah (Rank 61) *Chuck (Rank 62) *Kahuna (Rank 63) *Alberto (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers *Jojo (Sunday) *Robby (Monday) *Akari (Tuesday) *Allan (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Rico (Friday) *Xandra (Saturday) Minigames *Hot Shot (Sunday) *Pizza Pachinko (Monday) *Rico's Chiliworks (Tuesday) *Blender Ball (Wednesday) *Strike Out! (Thursday) *Hallway Hunt (Friday) *Mitch's Mess (Saturday) Ingredients Meat *Beef (Start) *Chicken (Unlocked with Zoe at Day 2) *Pork (Unlocked with Nick at Rank 10) *Steak (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 25) Taco Shells *Hard Shell (Start) *Soft Shell (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 4) *Pita Shell (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 15) *Azul Ranch Taco (Unlocked with Hope at Rank 34) Toppings Bold for toppings also used as dips in the chip station. *Lettuce (Start) *Tomatoes (Start) *[[Refried Beans|'Refried Beans']] (Start) *Onions (Start) *[[Guacamole|'Guacamole']] (Start) *Cheese (Start) *White Rice (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 3) *Jalapeños (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 9) *Peppers (Unlocked with James at Rank 19) *Brown Rice (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 50) *Black Beans (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 64) Sauces Bold for sauces also used as dips in the chip station. *Mild Sauce (Start) *Sour Cream (Start) *[[Nacho Cheese|'Nacho Cheese']] (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 5) *Hot Sauce (Unlocked with Cooper at Rank 20) *Loco Mystery Sauce (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 24) *Ancho Chile Sauce (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 30) *[[Queso Blanco|'Queso Blanco']] (Unlocked with Tony at Rank 35) *Verde Sauce (Unlocked with Clover at Rank 44) *Blazeberry Sauce (Unlocked with Rudy at Rank 55) Chips *Traditional Chips (Start) *Blue Corn Chips (Unlocked with Whiff at Rank 2) *Multi-Grain Chips (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 14) *Spicy Twists (Unlocked with Connor at Rank 39) *Fiesta Chips (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 45) *Nacho Cheese Chips (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 59) *Pepperjack Rounds (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 65) Dips and Salsas *Refried Beans (Start) *Guacamole (Start) *Nacho Cheese (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 5) *Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa (Unlocked with Steven at Rank 29) *Queso Blanco (Unlocked with Tony at Rank 35) *Salsa Picante (Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 40) *Chile Serrano Salsa (Unlocked with Shannon at Rank 49) *Garlic Chipotle Dip (Unlocked with Captain Cori at Rank 54) *Pico de Gallo (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 60) Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consist of one taco shell, one meat, two toppings and one sauce. Holidays *Starlight BBQ (July) - Unlocked on Rank 6 with Boomer (Favored by Boomer, Greg, Timm, Janana, Matt, Lisa, Ember, and Nick) *Portallini Feast (August) - Unlocked on Rank 11 with Olga (Favored by Olga, Bruna Romano, Little Edoardo, Gino Romano, Carlo Romano, Deano, Wendy, and Big Pauly) *Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked on Rank 16 with Johnny (Favored by Johnny, Yippy, Brody, Pinch Hitwell, Hank, Ivy, James, and Cooper) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked on Rank 21 with Willow (Favored by Willow, Clair, Yui, Perri, Ninjoy, Marty, Professor Fitz, and Olivia) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked on Rank 26 with Sienna (Favored by Sienna, Mayor Mallow, Bertha, Taylor, Mary, Steven, and Scooter) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked on Rank 31 with Santa (Favored by Santa, Rita, Crystal, Cherissa, Cecilia, Chester, Hope, and Tony) *New Year (January) - Unlocked on Rank 36 with Xolo (Favored by Xolo, Zoe, Franco, Peggy, Rhonda, Connor, Gremmie, and Iggy) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked on Rank 41 with Scarlett (Favored by Scarlett, Whiff, Prudence, Sue, Sarge Fan, Roy, Clover, and Duke Gotcha) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked on Rank 46 with Georgito (Favored by Georgito, Hugo, Julep, Skyler, Shannon, Doan, and Edna) *Easter (April) - Unlocked on Rank 51 with Cletus (Favored by Cletus, Wally, Kingsley, Mandi, Mindy, Captain Cori, Kayla, Rudy, and Vicky) *Cherry Blossom Festival (May) - Unlocked on Rank 56 with Tohru (Favorited by Tohru, Radlynn, Austin, Foodini, Sasha, Kenji, and Trishna) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked on Rank 61 with Utah (Favored by Utah, Penny, Chuck, Kahuna, Alberto, Papa Louie, Hacky Zak, and Nevada) Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *This is the first app game that features many of the new game elements first introduced in Papa's Bakeria, including specials, stickers, and alternate outfits. *This game has the exact same Specials as Papa's Taco Mia To Go!. *For holiday meats, instead of a letter, there is a star symbol. *No time customers are unlocked after Cherissa until you unlock Rhonda during New Year. *Most holiday meats' time meters are the same as the Chicken's time meter; cut first and flip next. The exceptions are Beef Brisket (cut twice), Scrambled Eggs (flip twice), and Ahi Tuna (flip first and cut next; just like Pork). *Nevada can be your last customer as she's the last time customer to be unlocked. This happens if you rank up too fast using a special. *In every holiday, the sign is changed: **Starlight BBQ: Mortadello's Meat Pies **Portallini Feast: Romano Family Quartet (Manicotti Mandolin Tour) **Maple Mornings: The Hardshells Game. (Tickets Still Available) **Halloween: Haunted Hollow & Hayride of Horror **Thanksgiving: Cloudberry Hair Salon **Christmas: Maple Mountain Ski Resort ('Tis the season!) **New Year: Fit Frenzy Resolution Solution **Valentine's Day: Loves-Me-Naut (A Huge Wave of Romance; In Theaters Now!) **St. Paddy's Day: Georgito's Palace **Easter: Cletus' Scrapyard **Cherry Blossom Festival: Just Quinn and Associates **Summer Luau: Experience Calypso Island *During Halloween, every closer is dressed with a different costume: **Robby disguised as a Skeleton **Akari disguised as a Robot **Allan disguised as a Vampire **Rico disguised as a Giant Pumpkin **Xandra disguised as a Clown **Quinn and Jojo wear their same Halloween costumes in Papa's Bakeria *Pinch Hitwell is the only customer who orders all the holiday ingredients. *Atomic Sauce and Blazeberry Sauce are the only sauces from Papa's Wingeria/HD to appear in this game. *This is the second HD gameria where Xolo is not a closer, the first being Papa's Freezeria HD. *In the parade, the clock where ’Just Quinn & Associates’ is seen, it displays the current time on the player’s device. This marks the second time the games have had their built-in time, the first being Papa's Cupcakeria (excluding remakes). Gallery tacosblog banner comingsoon.jpg Teaser ipad-0.jpg|Papa's Taco Mia HD! announced outside newcropped.jpg|The Revitalized Tacodale Outside new1.jpg carnitafajita.jpg tacomia ad1.jpg stickers.jpg|Stickers are back! chipstation.jpg|The Chip Station Grill stationtacomiahd.jpg|The Grill Station Build stationtacomiahd.jpg|The Build Station launchdate(1).jpg|Papa's Taco Mia will be available in June 27, 2016 Tacomiahd banner.png Tacomiahd skyscraper.jpg Screenshot taco 01a.jpg Screenshot taco 02a.jpg Screenshot taco 03a.jpg Screenshot taco 04a.jpg Screenshot taco 05a.jpg IMG 4728.JPG|Tacozilla! IMG 4735.JPG|Funny: You can actually add raw/uncut/both meat onto your tacos, but why risk it? perri first coming.png|Perri's first visit to Tacodale during Portallini Feast Booster.png|Booster Meat Egg flip.png|Egg's start's style and first flip's style Screenshot (477).png|Papa's Taco Mia HD appears on Gamerias. Papa's Taco Mia HD icon on the homepage.png Blog launch pic1.jpg Screenshot (487).png PERFECT X2.png|Perfect Master Special Gold Customer Sticker gameicon-TMHD.jpg thumb1-TMHD.jpg thumb3.jpg Funny side up.jpg|Funny Side-Up: An uncooked egg in a Waffle Taco 0% everything.png|0% in everything Lettuce bridge.jpeg|Glitch: Floating Lettuce Bridge Walking Bag.png|Inside Walking Taco Bag... Beef?.jpeg|Is this beef? Is it burnt eggs? 1468701842911.jpg|Beefy Beans special unlocked 3 Dancing.png|3 customers are dancing and earn the sticker Screenshot 2017-01-07-06-38-29.jpg|Little Edoardo likes his Taco Mother Of all tacos!.PNG IMG_1055.PNG|Perfect taco for Carlo! IMG_1072.PNG|Perfect during his favorite holiday! Taco_Mia_HD_-_Nick.PNG IMG_1049.PNG IMG_1067.PNG IMG_1103.PNG IMG_1075.PNG IMG 1112.PNG IMG 1100.PNG IMG 1107.PNG IMG 1104.PNG IMG 1085.PNG IMG 1174.PNG IMG 1196.PNG IMG 1197.PNG IMG 1101.PNG IMG 1076.PNG IMG 1077.PNG IMG 1052.PNG IMG 1068.PNG IMG 1073.PNG IMG 1575.PNG IMG 1585.PNG Customers Styles akaristyletmh.jpg|Akari allanstyletmh.jpg|Allan Ceciliastyles.jpg|Cecilia johnnystyletmh.jpg|Johnny olgastyletmh.jpg|Olga ricostyletmh.jpg|Rico robbystyletmh.jpg|Robby Timmstyles.jpg|Timm xandrastyletmh.jpg|Xandra xolostyletmh.jpg|Xolo es:Papa's Taco Mia HD pl:Papa's Taco Mia HD zh:老爹捲餅店HD Category:Games Category:2016 Games Category:App Games Category:Games With Holidays